<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Loudest Pool Party by aguyofmanythings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709393">The Loudest Pool Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguyofmanythings/pseuds/aguyofmanythings'>aguyofmanythings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Loud House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Pool Party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguyofmanythings/pseuds/aguyofmanythings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln and his friends plan to have a pool party at the Loud home all to themselves, but the situation turns chaotic when the Loud sisters decide to invite ALL of their friends! By LoudHarveyLefty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>LoudHarveyLefty's Stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Buying Supplies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p class="m7Qjd">During a hot summer day at Royal Woods, Michigan, Lincoln and his friends are at a store searching for supplies for their upcoming pool party.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Ah. Summer vacation," Lincoln tells the readers. "The time when many children can take a three-month break from a yearlong time of schoolwork and homework, and why not begin our summer vacation with a pool party for my friends and me?"</p><p class="m7Qjd">"I found the hose, Linc!" Clyde called out from an aisle.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Okay, Clyde!" Lincoln called back. He then faces the readers again and resumes speaking, "My friends and I are planning to celebrate the arrival of summer vacation with a pool party at my place just for us. Of course, my sisters know about this, so it's only fair if I invite them as well. Let's just hope they don't get any ideas on making changes to my current plans."</p><p class="m7Qjd">Suddenly, Stella appears behind Lincoln with a bottle of sunscreen in her hand.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"I've got the sunscreen," she said.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Great." He then turns to the readers for the last time, "I'll talk to you guys later."</p><p class="m7Qjd">Lincoln joins in with his friends in the search for the supplies for their pool party. They collected beach floaties, noodles, more sunscreen, towels, snacks, barbeque, and many more. After collecting almost all of their supplies, the only supply left was an inflatable pool to swim in.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Guys! Look what I found!" Liam called to his friends.</p><p class="m7Qjd">Lincoln and the gang ran to where Liam is currently standing to see what Liam found. As soon as they saw it, their jaws dropped. It is a box containing an inflatable pool, but it isn't an ordinary pool. It's an inflatable pool connected to an inflatable water slide with water running down the slide. On top of the water slide is a head of an inflatable Loch Ness monster, the legendary creature rumored to be swimming in the lakes of Scotland.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Wow," Lincoln uttered, impressed.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"It's amazing," Clyde added.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"I can tell by the picture that it's gonna be huge!" Stella exclaimed.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Yo, Linc, are you sure this pool will fit in your backyard?" Ronnie Anne asked.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Of course it will! My backyard's HUGE!"</p><p class="m7Qjd">The gang stared at Lincoln in confusion.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Okay, okay. My backyard is not that huge," the white-haired boy admitted. "but I'm sure it'll fit."</p><p class="m7Qjd">Stella takes a look at the price tag and is shocked to see how expensive the pool and water slide is. "Yikes! This thing is pricey! Are you sure we'll have enough?"</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Well… only one way to find out," Lincoln said, worried that they might not have enough money to purchase the pool.</p><p class="m7Qjd">Liam grabs the package of the pool and water slide, and the rest of the gang take their supplies to the cashier to purchase the products.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Alright. That'll be one hundred forty-seven dollars and forty-three cents," said the store cashier.</p><p class="m7Qjd">Lincoln's gang gulped at the price. They then pulled out all of their money and gave them to the cashier. The cashier counts the money and then puts it inside the cashier machine. Next, he takes out a couple of coins from the machine and gives them to Lincoln along with a receipt.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Here's your change and have a nice day!" said the cashier.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Thanks!" replied the gang.</p><p class="m7Qjd">As they left the store, the gang was relieved that they barely had enough money to purchase every supply, including the inflatable pool and water slide. Now the only thing left to do is prepare for the pool party tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Inviting Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="m7Qjd">Lincoln and his friends finally arrived home with their pool supplies. The Loud sisters are on the couch feeling hot due to the high temperature outside. Lola is waving a fan to herself to keep herself cool, Lana is panting like a dog, Luna waves her hand like a fan to her face, etc. The Ronniecoln McChang gang head downstairs to the basement to store the pool supplies for tomorrow.</p><p class="m7Qjd">Ronnie Anne rubs the sweat off her face. "Phew! It sure is hot."</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Yeah," Lincoln agreed, sweating. "Thank goodness we're going to keep ourselves cool tomorrow."</p><p class="m7Qjd">"You've said it, bud," said Clyde.</p><p class="m7Qjd">Suddenly, Clyde's phone began ringing.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Hello?" he answers.</p><p class="m7Qjd">Someone from the other line speaks.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Oh. Okay. I'll be right there, dad." Clyde then hangs up.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Sorry, bud. I gotta get home. My dads want me to do some chores," Clyde told Lincoln.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Wait. I remembered something!" Liam spoke up. "I gotta take care of the farm while mah parents are gone!"</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Now that you've mentioned it," Stella adds, "I promised my parents I'll help them clean the house."</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Yeah. I gotta get home, too," said Sid.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"That's alright," said the white-haired boy. "I'll see you all at the party tomorrow."</p><p class="m7Qjd">The gang then leaves the basement and eventually the Loud home.</p><p class="m7Qjd">As Lincoln moves the package containing the inflatable pool and water slide a little to the left, he hears someone call him, "Hey, Lincoln."</p><p class="m7Qjd">Lincoln looks toward the basement door to see Lori standing in the doorway while fanning herself to keep herself cool from the heat. "Can you come up here a sec?" she asked.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Sure," replied Lincoln.</p><p class="m7Qjd">The white-haired Loud walks back upstairs and enters the living room where he finds his sisters still feeling hot, but they are staring at him as if they are going to ask him something. Lincoln sits in front of his sisters to hear what they have to say.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Now before we ask you this, we all know that this is your pool party and not ours. Just to make things clear," said Lori.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Okay," said the middle child.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"With that said…" Lori takes a deep breath, and then all of the sisters ask, "Can we at least invite one of our friends, pleeeeeease?"</p><p class="m7Qjd">Lincoln was taken aback. "What?!"</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Come on, Linky. It's not fair if you get to invite your friends," Lola pleaded.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"It'll be more fun if we brought our friends over," claimed Lynn.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Yes, especially with boo-boo bear as the lifeguard," Lori said lovingly.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"And with Chazie boo putting sunscreen on my back," added Leni.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"And with my Prince Charming protecting me from being splashed with water and getting my swim gown wet," Lola said lovingly.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"And Skip and I can have a noodle fight against Lynn and Margo," stated Lana.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"But… but…" Lincoln tried to utter.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE?" the sisters begged as they clasped their hands and showed their puppy eyes to their only brother.</p><p class="m7Qjd">Lincoln sighed. "Fine. You can bring your friends."</p><p class="m7Qjd">"YAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!" the sisters cheered.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"But only ONE," the white-haired Loud made clear.</p><p class="m7Qjd">The sisters nodded, agreeing and smiling.</p><p class="m7Qjd">Lincoln then heads upstairs to his room to do some of his usual activities.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Setting Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="m7Qjd">The next day, the Ronniecoln McChang gang are all wearing their swimsuits and are about to set up the pool at the Louds' backyard.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Ah. The day has finally arrived," said Lincoln. He then faces his friends and tells them, "Ready to set up the pool and water slide?"</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Ready!"</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Then let's do this," the white-haired squinted his eyes.</p><p class="m7Qjd">Lincoln pulls out the deflated pool and water slide as the rest brings an air tank and sets it down next to the fence. Lincoln connects the pool to the tank, and Clyde turns on the air tank, causing the pool and water slide to begin inflating. After about five minutes, the pool and water slide is completely inflated. The height of the water slide was about half the height of the Loud house, and the width of the pool is almost half of the width of the entire backyard. Next, the gang sets up the barbeque as Lincoln fills the pool with water. From what they read on the package, the pool is about two feet deep, so it took a few minutes to completely fill the entire pool. After that, he goes to help his friends set up the barbeque. Then, they inflate a beach ball in case they want to play with it while swimming in the pool. Finally, they bring out the rest of the supplies: noodles. Setting up the pool is now over. The Ronniecoln McChang gang look over the pool as they are proud of themselves for finally setting it up.</p><p class="m7Qjd">As Lincoln looks over the pool with his friends, he hears a familiar voice, "Yo, Linc!"</p><p class="m7Qjd">He looks to see his sisters standing on the backyard porch all wearing their swimsuits with Lori waving to him.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Can we talk privately for a sec?" the oldest sister asked.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Uh… okay," replied the middle child.</p><p class="m7Qjd">Lincoln follows his sisters behind the wall of the house away from his friends' view.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"So, what did you all wanna talk about?" he asked his sisters.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Well… remember when we asked you permission to at least invite one of our friends?" said Lori.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Uh, yeah? What about it?"</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Well…" Lori grew nervous, "we sorta decided to invite <span class="da-editor-italic">all </span>of our friends over.</p><p class="m7Qjd">Lori points to her and her sisters' friends who are all looking forward to joining the pool party. When she mentioned that she and the other sisters invited all of their friends, she meant ALL of them. Darcy, Bobby, the Casagrandes, Adelaide, David, Winston, Roxanne, Alfred, Skippy, Lucas, Marcus, Mike, Gus, Rocky, Haiku, Silas, Francisco, Margo, Benny, Ruby, Spencer, Sam, Chaz, Dana, Fiona, Miguel, Jackie, Mandee, Whintey, Becky, and so on. All of which are carrying their own beach supplies and are wearing their swimsuits.</p><p class="m7Qjd">Lincoln gasped in utter shock as he saw the huge group. He then turns to his sisters, who all looked guilty, looking upset and says, "I thought you were gonna invite only ONE friend!"</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Sorry, Linc," Lynn apologized, "but we couldn't let our other friends down."</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Yeah," Lana agreed. "When I told Skippy that I can only invite one friend, he got sad because he really wanted to invite the rest of the guys."</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Same with my friends," said Lola as the rest of the sisters agreed.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Plus, wouldn't it be more fun if we invited all of our friends over?" questioned Luna. "I mean, yeah. The last time we invited all of our friends over, it ended with a huge brawl that was so bad the police got involved, but… it's a hot summer day, and I bet everyone just wants to cool off and not want to cause any conflict."</p><p class="m7Qjd">"B-b-but… but…" Lincoln wanted to argue, but he decided that Luna may be right. It might be more fun if everyone got together to have fun. Plus, it would be rude to not let anyone in as they already got ready for the pool party.</p><p class="m7Qjd">The white-haired Loud sighed. "Fine. Since all of your friends are here, I might as well let them in."</p><p class="m7Qjd">After hearing that, the Loud sisters' friends cheered with joy as they ran towards the backyard to join the party.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Wait! Wait! I think we should go one at a ti-" Too late. Lincoln gets trampled by the stampeding crowd of the sisters' friends. As they passed by, all that was left was a trampled Lincoln laying on the ground groaning in pain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Party (Scene One)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="m7Qjd">During the pool party, the Loud sisters and their friends are swimming in the pool while others sunbathe or socialize with one another as they wait to take a turn swimming in the pool. The pool may be big, but it isn't big enough to fit the entire guests in. Darcy, Charlotte, and Petey are in the pool splashing each other; Lola is in the pool on a floatie posing like a mermaid; Winston is standing on guard to make sure nobody splashes his princess and wets her swim gown; Jackie, Claudette, Chinah, and the teen girls are sunbathing; Lana, Lynn, and their friends are fighting with noodles; Carl is afraid to go into the water; the remaining pageant girls are laying on the ground on mats getting sunscreen rubbed on their backs by either their boyfriends or older siblings; Bobby watches over the guests on his lifeguard tower; and the rest of the guests socialize with one another as they wait to get a turn to swim in the pool. As the guests did their own things, the Ronniecoln McChang gang watch on in surprise as they thought they were going to have a pool party to themselves.</p><p class="m7Qjd">Ronnie Anne looks at Lincoln and exclaims, "Linc, I thought we're gonna have a pool party to ourselves!"</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Yeah, man! What gives?" asked Rusty.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Okay. I admit. I gave my sisters permission to invite their friends," Lincoln explains, "but I told them to invite only one, yet they disobeyed me and decided to invite all of their friends!" He sighed. "I'm sorry, guys. I know you were all hyped to have a pool party to ourselves, but I guess I blew it."</p><p class="m7Qjd">"No, no, no! It's okay, Lincoln," Stella reassured. "Who said we can't have fun?"</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Yeah!" Sid agreed. "We can still have fun even with these people around."</p><p class="m7Qjd">"And speaking of fun," Ronnie Anne then faces the pool, which is about a meter away from, and says, "the last one inside the pool is a rotten egg!"</p><p class="m7Qjd">The Hispanic girl then takes off, leaving her friends behind. "CANNON BALL!" Ronnie Anne called as she was about to jump into the pool, but then an elderly voice shouted, "<em><span class="da-editor-italic">Mija</span></em>, wait!" causing her to stop. She turns to where the voice came from and sees Rosa, her <em><span class="da-editor-italic">abuela</span></em>, approaching her with a life jacket.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Ronalda, you can't enter the water without your life jacket," Rosa told her granddaughter.</p><p class="m7Qjd">Ronnie Anne notices the life jacket and grows worried, remembering the last time she wore that life jacket. "Um, no thanks, <em><span class="da-editor-italic">abuela</span></em>. I'm good. Plus, the pool is only two feet deep. I can't drown."</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Nonsense," said Rosa. "You never know if <em><span class="da-editor-italic">mala suerte </span></em>were to sweep across this party like wind. You have to be protected at all costs."</p><p class="m7Qjd">The Hispanic old lady then forces the jacket onto Ronnie Anne, much to her annoyance and worry. After putting the jacket on, it suddenly inflated into a huge orange ball with Ronnie Anne's head in the middle, squeezing her cheeks. Then, she began floating up into the air as the rest of the Ronniecoln McChang gang watched in shock.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Um, Mrs. Casagrande, don't you think we should bring Ronnie Anne back down?" Lincoln suggested as he worryingly watches the Hispanic girl float away.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Um, no? Why?" Rosa asked.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Don't you see?! She's floating away!" the white-haired Loud pointed upwards at Ronnie Anne.</p><p class="m7Qjd">Rosa looks up and sees her granddaughter floating away in her inflated life jacket, but she thinks nothing of it. "Oh will you look at that. She's floating away."</p><p class="m7Qjd">Lincoln approaches the old lady and grabs her shirt, shaking her. "Aren't you gonna do something about it?!"</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Yeah! She's gonna float into space if we don't do something!" exclaimed Sid.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"<em><span class="da-editor-italic">Ay Dios mio</span>!</em> (Oh my God!) You're right!" Rosa finally exclaimed. "She's floating away! <em><span class="da-editor-italic">Ahora quién podría ayudarme</span>?!</em> (Now who will possibly help me?!)</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Yo!" shouted a voice.</p><p class="m7Qjd">Rosa and the Ronniecoln McChang gang all turn around to see Skippy stand on the side of the pool ready to save Ronnie Anne and bring her back down to Earth. He hops down and walks past Rosa, ready to rescue Ronnie Anne.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Huh. I was expecting <em><span class="da-editor-italic">El Chapulín Colorado</span></em>, not that boy," Rosa told the readers.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Everyone, stand back!" Skippy told Rosa and the gang. After they stand back, the green-capped boy inhales really hard and he suddenly inflates into a perfectly round human balloon. Rosa and the Ronniecoln McChang gang were shocked to see a little boy suddenly turn big and round, but Lincoln wasn't even a bit surprised since he already knew about Skippy's superpower. Next, Skippy began floating up into the air after Ronnie Anne. He floated as fast as he could to catch up to her. Eventually, he does.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Grab my hand!" Skippy told Ronnie Anne.</p><p class="m7Qjd">She agrees and grabs on to his hand. Then, with lots of effort Skippy floats back down to the ground, bringing Ronnie Anne with him. Eventually, they make it back to the ground safely. Rosa pulls a string attached to the life jacket and pulls it, deflating the jacket. She then takes off the life jacket.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"<em><span class="da-editor-italic">Mijita</span></em>, I'm so sorry! I should've limited the amount of air in that jacket!" Rosa apologized.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"It's okay, <em><span class="da-editor-italic">abuela</span></em>. You were just trying to help," said Ronnie Anne.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"You mean it?"</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Yes."</p><p class="m7Qjd">Rosa then gives her granddaughter a hug, and she returns the hug.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Party (Scene Two)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="m7Qjd">"Last one's a rotten egg!" Lincoln told his friends as he began running towards the pool.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"CANNONBALL!" he shouted as he was about to jump into the pool, but before he even jumped he was suddenly stopped by Winston as he yelled, "STOP! In the name of the princess!" Lincoln slows down and stops, his chest touching Winston's hand.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"What? What do you mean stop?!" Lincoln questioned as his friends came over to see what was the problem.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"My princess is in the pool," Winston points to Lola on a floatie in the pool posing like a mermaid, "and she asked me to stop anyone who attempts to wet her and her swim gown."</p><p class="m7Qjd">"It's a swimsuit!" Lincoln exclaimed. "They're meant to get wet!"</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Yeah," Lola began speaking. "A swimsuit that represents a beautiful mermaid! And I don't want any of you to wet me and my beautiful swim gown!"</p><p class="m7Qjd">"You heard the princess! Don't wet her swim gown!" Winston ordered. "Try to enter the pool without splashing anyone."</p><p class="m7Qjd">Lincoln sighed. "Fine."</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Also, don't wet Jackie, Claudette, and Chinah. They're busy sunbathing," Lola's prince pointed to the three girls laying on chairs sunbathing.</p><p class="m7Qjd">Lincoln walks over to the girls and stands in front of them, completely blocking the sunlight from Claudette and partially blocking the light from Jackie and Chinah.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Uh, excuse you. You're blocking the sun," Chinah grew a bit annoyed.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Yeah. Can't you see we're sunbathing here?" Jackie added.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Oh. Sorry." Lincoln steps out of the way, letting the sunlight touch the girls. "Anyway, why do you girls sunbathe?"</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Ugh. It's because it's relaxing. Duh!" Chinah scoffed.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Have you ever sunbathed before?" Claudette asked, irked.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Um, no?" Lincoln replied.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"That explains why you asked that stupid question," said Jackie.</p><p class="m7Qjd">Lincoln is offended by Jackie's remark. "Hey! I was just curious! You didn't have to be harsh about it!"</p><p class="m7Qjd">Suddenly, Lincoln and the girls heard a "WOO-HOO!" followed by a huge splash of water splashing Lola, Lincoln, Jackie, Claudette, and Chinah, wetting them in the process. They all glare at whoever splashed them and see Lana, Lynn, and their friends playfully hitting each other with noodles, splashing each other in the process. Lana is fighting Lynn, Skippy is fighting Francisco, Lucas is fighting Margo, Marcus is fighting Paula, and so on. The small splashes from the noodle fight hit Lola many times, causing her to slowly turn red. Eventually she explodes:</p><p class="m7Qjd">"YOU BONEHEADS ARE WETTING ME!!!"</p><p class="m7Qjd">Lola's loud yell caught everyone's attention, including the dirty kids and the athletes.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Guys! No horse playing!" Lincoln scolded the dirty kids and the athletes.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Aw come on! Just because Little Miss Hothead here doesn't want her 'precious' swim gown wet doesn't mean we can't have fun!" Lucas argued.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Yeah!" Marcus agreed. "Little Miss Hothead can get mad for all we care."</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Oh yeah?" Lola suddenly grabs Marcus and pulls him close to her anger-filled face. "How about I beat you to a pulp to teach you how to not get me and my swim gown wet!"</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Hey!" Mike called out. "You lay one finger on my boyfriend, and I'll beat YOU to a pulp!"</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Hey! You can't threaten my girlfriend like that!" Winston exclaimed, coming over to see what was the problem. "Plus, you can't hit a girl!"</p><p class="m7Qjd">"But she threatened to hit MY boyfriend! So I have the right to defend him! Even if it involves hitting her!" Mike retorted.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"You wouldn't dare!" Winston gets close to Mike's face, preparing to fight him.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Guys! Guys! Let's not fight!" Lincoln pleaded. "I'm sure we can resolve this peacefully."</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Linc's right," Lana told her friends. "Let's all take a chill pill and have fun! We didn't come here to fight Lola and her knight in shining armor. Let's just ignore them and have fun."</p><p class="m7Qjd">The tomboy then swims toward Lucas who is relaxing on the side of the pool. As she was right next to him, she suddenly felt a warm feeling in the water.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Ooh! I think I just found a warm spot," Lana said, relaxed.</p><p class="m7Qjd">Lola stared at her twin sister and Lucas in confusion before realizing what she meant by a "warm spot". "EWW!" the beauty queen cried out in disgust.</p><p class="m7Qjd">Lynn and her friends are also disgusted and immediately leave the pool. Soon, the rest of the party guests, except for Lana's friends, realized what the "warm spot" in the pool is and instantly felt disgusted. Carl even threw up behind the bush as he could no longer hold the food down Rosa just fed him.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"EWWW!" Lincoln exclaimed. "GUYS! REALLY?!"</p><p class="m7Qjd">"What? It's just a warm spot!" claimed Lana.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Yeah. You're all just freaking out for nothing," added Lucas.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Yeah. We're freaking out over something gross!" Ronnie Anne argued.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"And that warm spot you speak of is made out of- Ugh. I don't even want to say it," Sid said, disgusted.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Excuse us! Coming through!" Lisa told everyone as she and David ran through the crowd with a one-millimeter pipette containing a purple substance inside in hand. They reach the pool and tell everyone, "Everyone, stand back! We'll take care of this problem!"</p><p class="m7Qjd">Lisa then attempts to drop a droplet of the substance onto the pool water before Lana interjects, "Hey! What're you doing?"</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Attempting to remove the urine from the water that Lucas released," Lisa replied.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"But this is our warm spot!" the tomboy argued.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Yeah! Don't get rid of our warm spot!" Lucas exclaimed.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Well, too bad," said Lisa.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Lisa!" Lincoln runs over to her. "What are you doing?!"</p><p class="m7Qjd">"She's attempting to remove the urine from the pool water," David replied.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"But don't you remember the last time you used that liquid?! You made the entire water disappear!"</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Relax, older male sibling unit. Why would anyone be intellectually inferior enough to commit the same error as last time?" Lisa reassured.</p><p class="m7Qjd">She then drops the droplet of the liquid onto the water. Immediately after it comes into contact with the water, the water completely evaporates from the pool. After that, everyone began blushing in embarrassment, knowing what happened that made the water disappear instantly.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"On second thought, humans are capable of committing the same error again," Lisa concluded.</p><p class="m7Qjd">Lincoln facepalms, disbelieved that something like this happened for the second time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Party (Scene Three)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="m7Qjd">After the pool is refilled with water after the urine incident, Beau and Isabelle are planning to swim in the pool with the rest of the guests. Beau slowly and carefully picks up Isabelle from her wheelchair and carries her towards the pool. He then lowers her into the water. After the paraplegic girl is in the water, Beau hops into the pool, splashing Isabelle.</p><p class="m7Qjd">As they giggled, Lincoln suddenly came over, yelling "Hey! Hey!" at them before asking them, "What do you think you're both doing?"</p><p class="m7Qjd">"What does it look like we're doing? We're swimming!" Beau replied, sounding almost annoyed.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"What? You don't want us to swim?" Isabelle said sarcastically.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"No, no, no! That's not what I was trying to say! What I was trying to say is…" Lincoln then points at Isabelle, "why are you in the water? You can't move your legs. You can't swim!"</p><p class="m7Qjd">Isabelle sighed at Lincoln's remark. "Yes. It's true. Due to my disability, I can't swim," she then pauses as she smirks, "but that doesn't mean I can't have FUN!" The young wheelchair-bound girl then splashes Lincoln with pool water as she began laughing gratifyingly.</p><p class="m7Qjd">Lincoln, now wet, smirks at Isabelle as he says, "Oh yeah? Well two can play at that game!" He then splashes Isabelle with water as he starts laughing in gratification.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Hey! You can't splash my best friend like that!" Beau exclaimed playfully as he threw water at Lincoln.</p><p class="m7Qjd">Lincoln then jumps into the pool and starts splashing Isabelle and Beau as they giggled with fun. Soon, a few others joined in. Darcy, Petey, Charlotte, Clyde, Stella, Rusty, Zach, Liam, Roxanne, and Alfred. Not long after these people joined in, the entire pool was enveloped in a water fight as the children splashed each other and laughed. Suddenly, the splashing stopped as Ronnie Anne yelled "YAHOO!" as she slides down the water slide. Then, she splashes into the water, splashing some people. She then laughs in gratification. Just then, another person, Sid, shouts "I'M COMING!" as she slides down and splashes into the water, wetting Ronnie Anne and the rest. Then, like Ronnie Anne, she laughs. All of a sudden, Spencer, who is standing on top of the slide shouts to everyone, "Ready or not! Here I come!" before sliding down and cheering. As he splashes into the water, his big body impacts the water so hard it created a huge splash. It is big enough to wet everyone in the pool. The children in the pool were flabbergasted by the huge splash as Spencer laughed with fun. Soon, everyone else began laughing with Spencer, having enjoyed being splashes with huge amounts of water.</p><p class="m7Qjd">Meanwhile, Carl is still contemplating entering the pool to join in the fun, but his hydrophobia is preventing him from doing so. Even after gaining enough bravery to enter the public pool back in his hometown of Great Lakes City, he still did not completely overcome his fear of the water.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Alright." Carl then takes a deep breath. "Here I go."</p><p class="m7Qjd">As he was about to jump into the water, he suddenly hears a girl calling to him:</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Yoo-hoo! Carlie!"</p><p class="m7Qjd">The Hispanic boy then turns to look at whoever called him and sees Jane waving to him as she lays on her mat on her stomach.</p><p class="m7Qjd">Carl approaches her and greets her, "Oh. Hey, Jane. Need something?"</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Oh. Nothing really. It's just… could you be a gentleman and rub sunscreen all over my back?" Jane suggested.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Oh. Uhhh… okay," Carl accepted, embarrassed by the fact that he is going to rub a girl's back with sunscreen.</p><p class="m7Qjd">He then grabs a bottle of sunscreen that was right next to the chubby girl and squirts some onto his hands. Next, he rubs the sunscreen all over his hands.</p><p class="m7Qjd">As Carl was about to begin rubbing sunscreen on Jane's back, he realized something:</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Wait! Don't you need to expose your back or something?"</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Oh! Right! Sorry about that." Jane then proceeds to take of the handles of her swimsuit on her shoulders and pulls her swimsuit down to her waist, exposing her back. Carl then begins rubbing sunscreen on her back.</p><p class="m7Qjd">Meanwhile, Adelaide, who was planning to enter the pool to join the water fight, noticed Carl with Jane and immediately grew jealous. Suddenly, she thinks of an idea and smirks.</p><p class="m7Qjd">As Carl is rubbing Jane's back, he is suddenly grabbed in the arm by Adelaide and pulled away as she says, "Oh Carlie!"</p><p class="m7Qjd">As they are far enough from Jane, Adelaide asks, "Would you like to jump into the pool with me?" She then blinks at him three times, showing her cute puppy eyes.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Well…" Carl replies, "I'd like too, but-"</p><p class="m7Qjd">Before Carl can finish, he is suddenly pulled away by Jane.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"He is busy putting sunscreen on my back," Jane told Adelaide, finishing the sentence for Carl. "And he is too busy to hang out with sass buckets like you," she added</p><p class="m7Qjd">She then walks away with Carl as Adelaide grew frustrated and more jealous.</p><p class="m7Qjd">As Carl and Jane reached her mat, Jane says, "Now where were we?"</p><p class="m7Qjd">Just then, Carl's arm is once again grabbed by Adelaide.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"He was about to enter the pool with me!" Adelaide told Jane.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Ugh. Like I said before, he's busy putting sunscreen on my back!" Jane told Adelaide as she grabbed Carl's other arm.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"No! He wants to swim with me!"</p><p class="m7Qjd">"No! He wants to put sunscreen on me!"</p><p class="m7Qjd">"No!" Adelaide pulls Carl close to her.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Yes!" Jane pulls Carl closer to her.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"No!"</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Yes!"</p><p class="m7Qjd">"No!"</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Yes!"</p><p class="m7Qjd">"No!"</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Yes!"</p><p class="m7Qjd">As Jane and Adelaide argued, they pull Carl as if he is some tug-of-war rope. The more both girls argued and pulled harder, the more worried and impatient Carl became. Previously, he wanted to get the ladies' attention, and now he achieved that goal, but it has led to two young ladies fighting over him. When he wanted to gain the ladies' attention, this isn't what he asked for. The arguing became too much for Carl. He can no longer handle it. Eventually, he explodes:</p><p class="m7Qjd">"AHHHHHHHHHH!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"</p><p class="m7Qjd">He then runs off, searching for a spot to cool off and not deal with girls that are crushing on him.</p><p class="m7Qjd">Adelaide and Jane were startled by Carl's sudden snap. They never expected him to snap like that at them. They then glared at each other and shout, "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. An Isabeau Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="m7Qjd">In the pool, Beau is carrying Isabelle at the same level as the water surface, making it look like she is floating on the water. She cannot swim due to her paralyzed legs, so she relies on Beau for aid.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"So, how are you and your family?" Isabelle asked.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Oh the usual," Beau replied. "My older sister Beatrix won a soccer match, my older brother Bumper Jr. and his team won a math competition, my other older sister Belle was nominated the best young violin player in Royal Woods, and I passed the Korean Language and Culture exam."</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Wow." Isabelle is impressed. "Your family is amazing."</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Tell me about it."</p><p class="m7Qjd">"And congratulations on passing the exam!" praised Isabelle.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Th-thanks," Beau blushed.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Would you teach me some Korean words one day?"</p><p class="m7Qjd">"I would love to," Beau then grew sad, "if only I have time."</p><p class="m7Qjd">"What do you mean?" Isabelle grew concerned.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Due to my parents wanting me and my siblings to be 'well-rounded', we've been busy trying to make the world a better place."</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Oh. Right. I remember," said Isabelle.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"You are aware of the current problems this world is facing, right?"</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Yeah."</p><p class="m7Qjd">"There's a lot of violence, discrimination, prejudice, hate, war, inequality, terrorism, obesity, starvation, poverty, pollution, and so on," Beau explains. "My family is working so hard to fix those problems. Heck, one of my siblings even became a member of the United Nations to deal with diplomatic relations between nations to avoid wars."</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Wow," uttered the paraplegic girl.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"And that's not all. Last week, my family and I went to the part of the lake where it was polluted by plastic due to so many people dumping their trash there, and we were forced to swim in the dirty waters to clean it up."</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Ew," Isabelle reacted.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Yeah. It may be gross, but it was worth it when we saved the animals there."</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Aw. How nice of you." commented the disabled girl.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Now don't get me wrong. I love doing all this stuff. The entire town and maybe the world is praising us for this, and it feels good, but at the same time, I couldn't help but feel depressed sometimes," Beau elaborates. "My family and I are so busy with our well-roundedness that we barely have time to have fun. I barely have time to hang out with friends like you. And trust me when I say this, I really want to hang out with you, but I can't take the time to do so because well… we're just too busy to have any sort of fun."</p><p class="m7Qjd">Beau then stares at his own reflection in the water in sadness and sighs. Isabelle immediately gave Beau a look of pity. She knew how he felt. Isabelle would always feel sad if Beau could not spend time with her due to being busy with Korean class, but she would have never guessed that Beau would also be sad about not being able to hang out with her or have any sort of fun. Isabelle wanted to do something so she and Beau can feel happier. Suddenly, she gets an idea:</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Well, why don't you ask your parents to give you a break?"</p><p class="m7Qjd">"I don't know if that'll work. They really care so much about us being well-rounded, so I not sure if they would let me or any of my siblings take a break," replied Beau.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"You'll never know if you don't try."</p><p class="m7Qjd">Beau thinks about that statement for a bit. He then says, "You know what? You're right. What's the point of giving up if you haven't tried?"</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Exactly."</p><p class="m7Qjd">"But are you sure they're gonna say yes?"</p><p class="m7Qjd">Suddenly, Isabelle gives Beau a kiss in the cheek, causing him to blush.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"I'm sure they will. Just give them your reasoning for wanting to take a break, and wait for them to make a decision," Isabelle reassured.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Y-y-yeah. Right," Beau blushed really hard, embarrassed by the fact that a girl kissed him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Teen Swim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="m7Qjd">In the pool, the teenagers are relaxing in the pool water as they socialize with each other. Apparently, Bobby the lifeguard announced that it is teenage swim, so only teenagers are allowed in the pool as the rest of the children patiently (or impatiently if you are Lola) wait for teen swim to be over so they can resume their fun.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Boo-boo bear, thanks for allowing us teens to have our own swim," Lori thanked her boyfriend.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"No problem, babe. I've noticed that the little kiddies had too much time in the pool. One of them almost drowned despite the fact that the pool is only two feet deep. So I decided that why not let the teens have their own swim time?"</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Oh boo-boo bear. You're so kind."</p><p class="m7Qjd">Meanwhile with Leni and her friends…</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Guys, like, have you heard about the new summer sales?" Leni asked.</p><p class="m7Qjd">All of her friends replied, agreeing with Leni.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Yeah. I've heard that the sandals are going to be fifty percent off throughout the entire season!" said Fiona.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Yeah! And the summer clothing will be forty percent off!" added Miguel.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Oooh! Like, we should go to the mall after this pool party," Jackie suggested.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"I agree. I can't wait to waste my money on fashionable summer clothing!" Mandee exclaimed.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Me too! I'm going to pick the coolest, fashionable summer clothes for my precious, pretty girlfriend," Chaz said as he winked at Leni.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Awwwwww…" all of Leni and Chaz's friends exclaimed in awe as Leni blushed.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Aw. That's so sweet of you, Chazie," said the ditzy blonde.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"And after picking out clothes, we can go out and get ice cream together."</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Aw. I would love to," Leni accepted.</p><p class="m7Qjd">Meanwhile, Luan and her friends are discussing a plan to create a summer-related drama story for their drama summer club.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"So, do any of you have any ideas for our summer drama story?" Luan asked.</p><p class="m7Qjd">Ruby raises her hand.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Ruby?"</p><p class="m7Qjd">"How about we, like, make a drama about the beach?" the Indian girl suggested.</p><p class="m7Qjd">The drama members are unsure if Ruby's idea would work.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Umm… a little bland, do ya think, Ruby?" commented Spencer.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Wait! I'm, like, not done. So anyway," Ruby explains, "we could do a story, like, about people going to the beach during, like, the hottest day ever! And, like, it is so hot that, like, people will literally melt before reaching the water, if there is one since, like, the water will totally evaporate. As the people melt to death, they'll be like: 'Ooh! The sun! It's too hot! Can't make it! I'm melting! The sun's, like, melting me! I'm dying! Like, I'm dying!' And then we drop dead!" Ruby then ends her explanation. "So, like, what do you all, like, think?"</p><p class="m7Qjd">The drama teens stared at Ruby for a bit, thinking of their opinion on her idea. Then, they state their opinion:</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Ruby, I think that's a great idea!" Luan exclaimed.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Yeah! I would never come up with one like that my entire life!" exclaimed Benny.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Like, thank you," said Ruby, appreciating the support from her friends.</p><p class="m7Qjd">Meanwhile with the kids outside the pool…</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Ugh. When will teen swim be over?!" Lola grew impatient.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Remain calm, my princess," Winston told her. "I'm sure we will regain access to the pool in a few moments. Plus, we did spend so much time in the pool. More time than the teenagers, I might add. Wouldn't it be fair if we give the teens a chance to swim in the pool?"</p><p class="m7Qjd">Lola wanted to argue, but she knew Winston was right, so she decided against arguing with her precious Prince Charming.</p><p class="m7Qjd">Lola sighed. "I guess you're right."</p><p class="m7Qjd">Suddenly, Lucas growled in frustration. "This sucks! All we wanted is to have fun, and the teens have to hog it up by having their own teen swim!"</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Uh, I don't think the teens are trying to hog our pool time," Lincoln told Lucas.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Yeah," Ronnie Anne agreed. "Don't jump into conclusions."</p><p class="m7Qjd">"What do you both know?!" Lucas snapped.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Yeah! All we wanted was to have fun!" Marcus exclaimed, agreeing with his twin brother.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"You know what? Screw it! We're jumping into the pool!" said Mike.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"I'm coming with you guys!" said Gus.</p><p class="m7Qjd">The four boys, each holding their noodles, then raced towards the pool.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Guys! Don't!" Lincoln called out to them, but his voice fell on deaf ears as the boys continued running towards the pool.</p><p class="m7Qjd">As the teens enjoyed their time in the pool, they suddenly heard Lucas, Marcus, Mike, and Gus shouting, "CHAAAAARRRRREEE!!!" They all turn around and see the boys jump into the pool and land in the water, creating a huge splash that wet all of the teens. After being splashed with water, the teens glare angrily at the boys as they began playfully hitting each other with noodles. Suddenly, a loud whistle was heard, interrupting the noodle fight. The boys all looked to see that it was Bobby who blew the whistle.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Boys! Didn't I say that it was teen swim?!" Bobby yelled at the boys.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"So? We just want to have fun!" Lucas argued.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Yeah! Not our fault you let the teens hog our fun time!" Marcus agreed with Mike and Gus nodding in agreement.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"But I told you all to give the teens a chance. You kids had too much time in the pool! Wouldn't it be fair if the teens also had their fun time?" exclaimed Bobby.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Fair smair," scoffed Mike.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"For that violation, you four will all wait five extra minutes after teen swim is over."</p><p class="m7Qjd">"WHAT?!" the four boys exclaimed in shock.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"You can't do that! All we want is to have fun!" exclaimed Gus.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"And all I wanted was to give the teens a chance to have their fun!" Bobby retorted. "Now get out of the pool before I make it ten minutes."</p><p class="m7Qjd">The four boys grumbled in frustration as they exited the pool.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Diving Board Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="m7Qjd">Girl Jordan, Cookie QT, Jenny (Brown QT), Mollie, Kat, Penelope, and the other fifth-grade girls are building a diving board so they can perform Mollie's diving board challenge as Lincoln and his friends watch.</p><p class="m7Qjd">Lincoln approaches Mollie, who is carrying a white board, and asks, "Why are you and the other girls building a diving board?"</p><p class="m7Qjd">"I'm glad you asked, Lincoln Loud! We are building this diving board to perform my diving board challenge!" Mollie points at herself with her thumbs. "Basically it's a challenge where we jump off the diving board and perform some cool tricks while on the way down! Or where we watch a person overcome their fear of heights or water… or both."</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Sounds interesting," commented Lincoln.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Ooh! Is it okay if I can take the challenge?" Sid asked.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Well, duh! Anybody can take the challenge!" confirmed Mollie.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Yes!"</p><hr/><p class="m7Qjd">After about some time, the diving board has completed construction. The board is a bit higher than the water slide itself.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"There! It's finally finished!" Mollie exclaimed confidently as the other fifth-grade girls watched their diving board with proud smiles. "Now who shall go first?"</p><p class="m7Qjd">Mollie began searching around the party for someone who she thinks is worthy of trying to jump off the board. She first looks at Lynn, Lana, and their friends playfully hitting each other with noodles and laughing and says, "Nope. Too rough." She then looks at Lola who is resting on a floatie and posing like a mermaid and states, "Nah ah. Too pretty." Next, she looks at Jackie, Claudette, and Chinah who are once again sunbathing and comments, "Nah. Too rich." After that, she looks at Leni and Chaz resting on a mat together where she spots Leni kissing Chaz in the cheeks as she cuddles him and utters, "Ew. Too mushy." Finally, she looks at Carl who is attempting to jump into the water but at the same time refusing to do so due to his fear of water and states, "Bingo! A little boy who is afraid of the water! Perfect!"</p><p class="m7Qjd">Mollie and the girls approach Carl. He turns around and is startled by a crowd of girls around four to five years older than him.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Hello, little kid," Mollie greeted.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Um, what do you guys want?" Carl asked nervously.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"We want you to jump off that board for our diving board challenge!" Mollies points to the diving board as Carl looks. The tall height of the board has given Carl a freight. It isn't the height of the board that gave him the creeps but the fact that he's going to jump from a high altitude into the <em><span class="da-editor-italic">water</span></em>, the very thing he fears, is what's scaring him.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Um, no thanks," Carl declined, clearly.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Aw c'mon!" Mollie exclaimed. "It'll be fun!"</p><p class="m7Qjd">"I don't think it'll be fun!"</p><p class="m7Qjd">"If you do it, then I'll give you ten bucks." Mollie then pulls out ten dollars from her purse. Carl's pupils turn to dollar signs the moment he sees the money.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Alright! I'll do it!" he exclaimed.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Works every time," Mollie whispered to Jenny's ear.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" Mollie shouted to everyone. Everybody immediately stopped whatever they were doing and paid attention to Mollie.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Are we recording?" Mollie asked Penelope.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Recording!" Penelope pulled out her phone and began recording.</p><p class="m7Qjd">Mollie then turns her attention back to the guests and resumes her announcement, "This little boy," she points to Carl, "will jump off that board," she points to the diving board behind her, "to conquer his fears! So I suggest we give him the best cheers we've got!"</p><p class="m7Qjd">The guests then began cheering after hearing the announcement that Carl is going to jump off the board to overcome his fear of the water. Carl, on the other hand, was very unsure if he could do this. He grew nervous of the fact that <em><span class="da-editor-italic">everyone </span></em>in the party wants him to jump off the board. He gulps, knowing that it is too late to back down.</p><hr/><p class="m7Qjd">Carl is now on top of the diving board about to jump into the pool. He can see and hear the guests cheering "Ca-rl! Ca-rl! Ca-rl! Ca-rl! Ca-rl!" The Hispanic boy looks down and sees the pool water down below, waiting for him to splash into him. Carl became scared again after seeing water. He then backs a bit from the edge of the board.</p><p class="m7Qjd">
  <em> <span class="da-editor-italic">Ay chico. Why did I decide to do this? Is the ten bucks even worth it?!</span> </em>
</p><p class="m7Qjd">He then looks back at the guests who are all cheering for him, including his family.</p><p class="m7Qjd"><em><span class="da-editor-italic">But everyone is cheering for me, incluyendo mi familia! If I back down, I'll let them down! So it's too late for me to back down, I guess. </span></em>He sighs. <em><span class="da-editor-italic">I guess I have no choice.</span></em></p><p class="m7Qjd">Carl then began taking deep breaths, thinking it'll calm him down a bit. After taking breathers, he took a deep breath and began jumping on the board. The audience then stopped cheering and bracing themselves for what they think will happen next. Then, it finally happens. Carl jumps off the board. Everyone watches in shock as the Hispanic boy descends into the water. Eventually, he lands in the water, causing a huge splash. The moment it happened, everyone began cheering.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Did you see that, fam?!" Mollie told her audience via phone. "The boy did it! He actually did it! Woo-hoo!"</p><p class="m7Qjd">Then, Carl resurfaces from the water and sees the party guests celebrating. Seeing this made Carl smile. Guess he can overcome his hydrophobia after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. FIGHT!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="m7Qjd">As usual, the party guests are doing their usual activities. Lynn, Lana, and their friends are playfully fighting each other with noodles; Lola is resting on a floatie posing like a mermaid with Winston guarding her; Jackie, Claudette, and Chinah are sunbathing on their chairs; Beau and Isabelle are on their little date discussing about their personal lives; Carl is once again rubbing sunscreen on Jane's back with Adelaide watching in jealousy; Leni is cuddling Chaz; Bobby is watching over the guests; and so on. The Ronniecoln McChang gang are proud to see that the party is surprisingly going well.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Huh. I can't believe I'm saying this, but… this party is surprisingly peaceful," commented Lincoln.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Yeah," Sid agreed. "Everyone's getting along, and so far no fight has broken out."</p><p class="m7Qjd">Little did Sid know that she spoke too soon. As soon as Sid said the last part of her sentence, Marcus accidentally splashes water onto Lola with his noodle while attempting to smack Mike. With her ravishing swim gown now wet, Lola's face turned red with rage. Her rage meter is slowly rising. Immediately after the meter reached the top, the enraged princess finally explodes:</p><p class="m7Qjd">"THAT'S IT!! I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU APART!!!!"</p><p class="m7Qjd">Lola then tackles Marcus, and they both begin fighting, creating a small fight cloud.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Oops. I guess I spoke too soon," said Sid.</p><p class="m7Qjd">Mike sees Lola fighting his boyfriend and becomes angry. "Leave my boyfriend alone, you mermaid-obsessed freak!" He then jumps into the fight cloud, making it a bit bigger.</p><p class="m7Qjd">Winston saw Mike enter the fight cloud and grew determined to defend his princess from him. "Don't worry, my damsel in distress! I'll protect you!" He then jumps into the fight cloud, and it grows even bigger.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Not if I can help it!" Lucas exclaimed as he joined in the fight.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Eh guess I'll go, too." Gus then joins the fight.</p><p class="m7Qjd">Lana, Skippy, Lynn, and her friends all watch the fight go down before staring at each other.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Uh, should you stop your friends from fighting Lola and her knight in shining armor?" Lynn asked Lana and Skippy.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Hm. Now that you've mentioned it…" Skippy then lets out a war cry before jumping into the fight cloud alongside Lana.</p><p class="m7Qjd">The Ronniecoln McChang gang watch the fight in fear, fearing it might get worse.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Guys! Stop fighting! You'll make things worse!" Lincoln tried to warn them, but it fell on deaf ears.</p><p class="m7Qjd">As the fighting between Lola, Lana, and their friends rages on, they make lots of splashes which land on Jackie, Claudette, and Chinah. Noticing that they are wet, they suddenly grew annoyed.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"That's it! We're taking all of you down!" Jackie threatened the people who are fighting.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Ladies, prepare yourselves!"</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Right!" Claudette and Chinah exclaimed.</p><p class="m7Qjd">The three girls then charged at the fight cloud and jumped into it, joining the fight. The bigger the fight, the larger the splashes became. Eventually, the splashes were large enough to wet the teen girls that are also sunbathing. They became irked from getting wet and attacked the children fighting.</p><p class="m7Qjd">The Ronniecoln McChang gang watch the fight in shock.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Oh well. At least not everyone's fighting," Clyde told the gang.</p><p class="m7Qjd">All of a sudden, they hear Adelaide screaming at Jane.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"I told you Carl and I were planning to SWIM!"</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Well I told you that Carl is busy rubbing sunscreen on MY BACK!!" Jane hollered.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Pfft! Puh-lease! As if he wants to see all that DISGUSTING FAT OF YOURS!"</p><p class="m7Qjd">Everyone, except for the ones fighting, gasped at what Adelaide just said. Even Jane herself was shocked. Then, her left eye twitched as she clutched her fists. Little Miss Pretty Plump Princess is definitely infuriated and ready to detonate.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GOING DOWN, LITTLE MISS SASSY SKINNY PANTS!!!"</p><p class="m7Qjd">She then tackles Adelaide, pushing her towards the fight cloud. Carl runs away screaming and hides behind a bush.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Aw man! Now two more kids are fighting!" Chaz exclaimed. "Chaz doesn't like this at all!"</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Hey! You're stepping on my sandwich, bozo!" Ike yelled at Chaz.</p><p class="m7Qjd">Chaz looks down at his feet and sees that he is stepping on Ike's sandwich. "Oops. Chaz is sorry."</p><p class="m7Qjd">Ike then approaches Chaz and pulls him towards his rage-filled face. "You. Will. PAY!"</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Hey! That's my guitar!" Sam yelled at Paula as she was about to use Sam's guitar to break up the fight between the children and teen girls.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"That's my lotion!" Isabelle yelled at Leni.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Oh. I thought it was mayonnaise."</p><p class="m7Qjd">"That's my boyfriend!" Charlotte yelled as Beau as he was placing a bandaid on Petey's elbow.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Only I can place a bandaid on my Petey!"</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Hey! What do you think.you're doing?" Lisa asked Darcy as she was about to drop a purple substance onto the pool water.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Leni! That's our mayonnaise!" Riley yelled as Leni was about to take his and Robert's mayonnaise.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Really? I thought it was lotion."</p><p class="m7Qjd">Isabelle stares at Leni in disbelief and facepalms.</p><p class="m7Qjd">Suddenly, every party guest began arguing with each other as the children and teen girls were fighting in the pool. It was first an exchanging of screams, but then it evolved into violent action. The more people that joined the fight, the larger the fight cloud grew. Eventually, the fight grew so big that it engulfed the entire backyard. The only people who are not fighting are Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Sid, Zach, Liam, Rusty, Stella, and Carl. Carl remained hiding behind the bush while the Ronniecoln McChang were planning to evacuate into the home.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Yep! I definitely spoke too soon!" Sid exclaimed, blaming herself for jinxing the party.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"It's not your fault, Sid! It isn't your fault people can't control themselves!" Ronnie Anne reassured.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Maybe inviting all those people wasn't a good idea after all," Stella said.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"We gotta get to safety, NOW!" Clyde ordered.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"You guys go on without me!" Lincoln told his friends as they gasped.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Are you crazy, man?! You'll get killed!" Rusty warned.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"I know, but I started all of this, so I gotta end it."</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Alright then. Good luck!" Liam said.</p><p class="m7Qjd">The gang then ran into the house to take shelter.</p><p class="m7Qjd">Lincoln takes in a very deep breath before finally shouting at the top of his lungs:</p><p class="m7Qjd">"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!"</p><p class="m7Qjd">Everyone stopped fighting, startled by the white-haired Loud's sudden yell. The boys' swim trunks and the girls' swimsuits are torn a bit and their haircuts are messed up a bit due to the fighting. Some even have black eyes such as Marcus, Mike, Darcy, and Fiona while others with glasses such as Lisa, David, and Leni have broken glasses.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"STOP FIGHTING! Did all of you forget the real reason why we're all here in the first place?! We're here to have fun! Not fight each other over stupid reasons! I knew I should've let my sisters invite all of you over! As a matter of fact, this pool party was supposed to be only for ME and MY friends! I even made that clear to my sisters! But what did they DO?! Invite all of your jerks anyway! Against my DARN WORDS! Honestly, letting my sisters invite their stupid friends was the WOST DECISION OF MY LIFE! With all that said, I suggest you all do me a favor and GET OUT OF MY PARTY!!! AND THAT INCLUDES MY SISTERS!!!"</p><p class="m7Qjd">Everyone, including the Ronniecoln McChang gang, all gasped at what Lincoln just said. Lincoln, one of the most charming people in town, had just kicked almost everyone out of the party, including his own sisters.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Linky," Leni spoke with a broken voice, "you don't mean that. Do you?"</p><p class="m7Qjd">"I obviously mean it, Leni!" Lincoln snapped. "Now all of you GET OUT!"</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Come one, everyone. Let's get out of here," Becky told everyone in a sad tone.</p><p class="m7Qjd">Everyone sighed sadly and began walking out, including the Loud sisters. After everyone left, Lincoln sighs in relief as he regains his sanity.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Now that that's taken care of," he then looks at his friends, "shall we have fun?"</p><p class="m7Qjd">None of the gang responded. They just stood there staring at Lincoln with blank faces.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"What? Is there something wrong?"</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Uhh… I'm sorry about this, Lincoln, but we're planning to go home instead," Stella replied.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"WHAT?!" Lincoln became shocked.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"I'm siding with Stella on this one," said Rusty. "What you did was harsh."</p><p class="m7Qjd">"I know you stopped the fighting, but we didn't ask you to kick everyone out afterwards, including your sisters," added Zach.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Yeah. You went from Peaceland to Harshland," said Sid.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"I hope you don't mind, but we're gonna head home now," said Ronnie Anne.</p><p class="m7Qjd">The gang, except for Clyde, began leaving.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Wait! Guys! I can make this party fun! I promise!" He then notices Clyde. "Clyde! You'll stay, right?"</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Uhh… sorry, buddy, but I'm gonna side with the gang this time. See ya tomorrow, bud." Clyde then leaves with the gang.</p><p class="m7Qjd">Lincoln drops to his knees and looks down at the ground in sadness. "What have I done?"</p><p class="m7Qjd">Meanwhile, Carl slowly comes out of the bush now that the fight is over.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Phew! The fight's over now. Now I get back to-"</p><p class="m7Qjd">He notices that everyone is gone except Lincoln.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Uhhh… where is everybody?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Reigniting the Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="m7Qjd">An hour has passed since Lincoln kicked all of the guests out of his party and his friends left the party. Lincoln sat in the pool all alone looking extremely bored. All he wanted was to have the most amazing pool party with his friends only, but no. His sisters had to come along with their friends and ruin all the fun. The party was all fun and games at first, but then the fight happened. It first occurred between Lola, Winston, and Lana's friends, but then it quickly spread to the rest of the party guests like a virus, and the party was transformed into a boxing ring. The huge fight was triggered by a series of small conflicts such as accidentally wetting a girl who is obsessed with beauty, fighting over a boy, and picking the wrong object thinking it was another if your intelligence is as low as Leni's. The fight would have never occurred if his sisters never asked Lincoln to invite their friends over, so he thought that by kicking everyone including his sisters out everything would revert to peace, but no. He was wrong. Instead, it caused his friends to also leave the party as they were upset with Lincoln about how he acted harshly towards his guests. And now, Lincoln is all alone looking extremely bored with nothing else to do but relax in the pool with absolutely no one to have fun or talk to. The white-haired Loud sighed, somewhat regretting his decision to kick everyone out of his party.</p><p class="m7Qjd">Suddenly, a huge shadow blocks the sun from Lincoln. He notices the shadow and looks up, seeing that it was his sisters who are blocking the sun. They all have faces of regret as if they actually think that it was their fault that the fight occurred an hour ago. Lincoln rolled his eyes after seeing his sisters, clearly still upset with them for inviting their friends against his words.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"What do you all want?" Lincoln asked in a begrudging tone.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Where're your friends?" Leni asked.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"They all left thanks to you," Lincoln replied, his voice laced with anger. "Now what are you all really doing here?"</p><p class="m7Qjd">"We're here to literally apologize," Lori responded.</p><p class="m7Qjd">Lincoln became a little surprised after hearing the word "apologize".</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Yeah. What we did was wrong," said Lola.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"You clearly told us to only invite one of our friends, but no. We decided to invite all of them instead," added Luna.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Our guilt for not inviting the rest of our friends got the better of us," stated Lynn.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"And thanks to our imbecility, we basically took control of your party which led to the brawl," explained Lisa.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"We should've listened to you because it was YOUR party, not ours," Lana said.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Yet we decided to go against your word and act like it was nothing," Luan added.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"But we were wrong," added Lynn.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"And from now on, we won't meddle into your future parties and sleepover," Lori vowed.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"So… uhh… do you forgive us?" Lynn asked.</p><p class="m7Qjd">Lincoln was shocked that his sisters regretted their decisions to invite their friends over to the party. Usually, they would be upset with him for kicking them out of his parties and sleepover, but this time they are genuinely regretful of their intervention into his party.</p><p class="m7Qjd">Lincoln sighed and then spoke:</p><p class="m7Qjd">"I forgive you all."</p><p class="m7Qjd">The sisters grew happy as soon as they heard that their only brother forgives them.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"I know that you all went against my words and invited your friends who all basically took over my party and ended in a fight, but to be honest it was fun with all your friends around. Even though my friends and I didn't get to do what we wanted, we still had fun. After kicking everyone including you out and after my friends left, my party was nothing but boredom and bust. It was way more fun with all of you around, and I kinda regret kicking you all out. Even though it was against my word, I thank you all for inviting your friends. It was that made my party amazing and unforgettable. So if you are planning to invite your friends to our parties or sleepovers, don't hesitate to let me know because I am darn sure I'll invite them over! Got it?"</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Got it!" the sisters agreed.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Well, what are you all waiting for?! Re-invite your friends to the party because this party is far from over!"</p><p class="m7Qjd">"YAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!"</p><hr/><p class="m7Qjd">Another hour passed, and the pool party is back in full swing now that the guests have returned. The teen girls are all relaxing in the pool; the children, including Lola who is wearing some protective blue suit on her body to prevent her swim gown from getting wet, are all sliding down the water slide, wetting the teen girls, but they didn't mind; Luna, Sam, and their band are playing summer songs; Lori is taking selfies with Bobby; Chaz is applying sunscreen on Leni's back; Jane and Adelaide are once again fighting over Carl; Rosa, Robert, and Riley are cooking some food; and so on. Lincoln proudly watches over his party, seeing that his party is once again wild like how all parties should be.</p><p class="m7Qjd">Suddenly, he hears a familiar voice call to him, "Yo, Lincoln."</p><p class="m7Qjd">Lincoln turns around and sees that it was his friends who returned to his party.</p><p class="m7Qjd">He runs up to them, "Guys! You're back!"</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Heck yeah we are!" Rusty exclaimed.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"After hearing that the party is back in business, we decided to come back," said Stella.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Guys, I'm sorry for what happened earlier today," Lincoln apologized.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Pfft! It's cool, Lincoln. It's behind us now," Rusty reassured.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"What matters now is having fun!" exclaimed Sid.</p><p class="m7Qjd">Then, the Ronniecoln McChang gang, except for Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, began running towards the party to join in on the fun as Lincoln happily watched them.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"So lame-o, wanna race towards the pool?" Ronnie Anne asked.</p><p class="m7Qjd">"Do I!" Lincoln replied.</p><p class="m7Qjd">The white-haired Loud and the Hispanic girl then raced towards the pool. No doubt that this pool party will be the most amazing and unforgettable party Lincoln has ever had during the summer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>